


freak my shit (bitch freak my shit)

by curlsnfringe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Incest, Other, Twincest, emphasis on knees skinny legs and small dicks, literally what the fuck is this, niall fucks a bowl of cottage cheese, the cottage cheese happens to be his twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsnfringe/pseuds/curlsnfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall fucks a bowl of cottage cheese. The cottage cheese happens to be his twin sibling. He loses his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freak my shit (bitch freak my shit)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter NOW @fouraibums

_Okay, now putcho ass, on my dick, and pose for this shit._  
_Okay now Freak my Shit, freak my shit, freak my shit,_  
_bitch freak my shit._  
_freak my shit, freak my shit, freak my shit,_  
_bitch freak my shit._

Niall's shitty car is currently blasting with profanities, his head slight bobbing to the beat of New Boyz. With his bony knee that's not pressed downwards on the break somewhat bouncing up and down in a rapid pace to match the sudden strikes of each pound, Niall feels fucking fantastic.

_I said I'm about to fuck who I'm dancin' with,_  
_I'm-I'm about to fuck who I'm dancing with._  
_I'm about to fuck who I'm dancin' with,_  
_Shout out to the fuckin' DJ for playin' this shit;_

Listening to such obscene language being spat from his stereo, Niall can't help but allow his rather small dick to prick with a burning desire. In his defense, the male has been living his twenty-one years of life being a virgin, so it honestly doesn't take too much for his cock to fatten at just the idea of fucking. It gets him hard within seconds, and his twig-like thighs have to clamp together in an attempt to refrain himself from hardening even more.

Pulling up into the driveway of his house, Niall can't help but let out a sigh of relief the second he spots his twin. 

God damn, they look fine as fuck.

Cupped into a glass bowl, the cottage cheese is propped perfectly upright just to catch Niall's hungry filled gaze, with the substance appearing to be melting from it's spot on the porch. His scrawny legs hurriedly rushing to grasp the container, and carefully ease the bowl inside of the house and away from the sun. 

Thin, lesser lip drawn under his teeth, Niall's blue eyes check the bowl out with lust. There's a small amount of white, melted cheese floating at the bottom of the bowl, but fuck it, either way Niall's twin is looking so damn hot. 

"Baby, you look so fucking good," grabby hands firmly held around the circumference of the object, he dots his tongue outwards to lick a small quantity of the cottage cheese. "You want this too, don't you? I-I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, babe."

The cottage cheese responds by tilting towards the side, melting even more.

With a widening grin, Niall kisses the top of it's deformed head, the dairy product staining his thin lips. Niall can't believe that his twin is letting him plant his seed inside of them. He truly couldn't be anymore happier. 

Unbuckling his pants with way too much enthusiasm, Niall's black jeans fall to his tiny ankles and reveal his small boxer briefs. He's so hard to the point where he can barely even move, but his dick's size is barely even noticeable. If you asked an onlooker, they'd simply think that the boy was soft.

What a shame.

"Hold on babe, let me turn on some music to set the mood," he declares, beginning to move over to turn on his iPhone, starting to play Freak my Shit once more. The song starts again, and Niall can't help but jam out for a few seconds before returning back to his sibling.

_Ass all over me,_  
_drunk's the only way I'm supposed to be._  
_My ex say I'm trippin', the money made me different._  
_I said bitch you just addicted, because of what the dick did._

Rolling the condom (sized extra small) onto his length, Niall lets out a moan at just the slightest touch of his fingertips against his cock while doing so. Niall thinks he could possibly come already, and all he's done was simply place the rubber on him.

Grabbing a black collar with Niall's magic abilities to find shit randomly, he clasps the leather material around the bowl of cottage cheese, tightening it around the width. Niall's obviously kinky as fuck, and bondage has definitely been one of his weaknesses.

Even though he barely knows how to even tie an actual knot.

_Do you like this position? Do you like this position?_  
_It will sit sippin get you interested in kissin' women?_  
_Is it fuckin in ambition?_  
_Fu-fuckin in ambition?_  
_bring that ass back, like it's stuck in intermission._

Throwing his head back, Niall finally places his dick inside of his twin, the loose dish around him feeling so stretched around him. "Fuck yeah," Niall gasps as he spills into the bowl already, come escaping him and covering the cottage cheese with ease.

_Cute chick with the hair curly,_  
_she ride that dick till it get early,_  
_her pussy clean but she dance dirty._  
_fuck me getting blown out, bitch i am kirby._

Collapsing on top of the bowl, Niall lets out an exhausted gasp. The song is still playing on repeat in the background, New Boyz continuing the catchy chorus as Niall lets out a series of tired pants. His twin made him feel so fucking good, and he's so appreciative that it was someone he trusted and cared for that took his virginity.

_Okay, now putcho ass, on my dick, and pose for this shit._  
_Okay now Freak my Shit, freak my shit, freak my shit,_  
_bitch freak my shit._  
_freak my shit, freak my shit, freak my shit,_  
_bitch freak my shit._

"Thank you so much baby," he breathes, pale arm curling around his sibling's body. "You did so good, I can't wait for next time."

The cottage cheese is silent.

Cuddling deeper into the embrace, Niall lets out a content sigh. His lips are tugged upwards to form a happy grin, and he closes his eyes in satisfaction. 

"Maybe next time we could do watersports, yeah?" Niall inquires in a whisper, heart pounding with nervousness at the thought of denial.

The cottage cheese still doesn't say anything.

Niall just shrugs, holds his sibling tighter against his chest, and falls asleep to the beat of Freak my Shit blasting into his ears.

_Can't do a sausage fest, come on girl make it juicy._  
_Dancin' on me, african booty booty call it judy,_  
_Tonight its going down, i only came out here for work._  
_I said i liked ya girl, but actions speak louder than words._  
_I didn’t do nothing that bitch came onto me first._  
_I can’t lie i had some money; told that bitch to work. hah.._  
_(told that bitch to work)_


End file.
